Te esperare
by Mizely
Summary: Despues de un ataque, la pequeña Rin muere debido a un ataque a la aldea, justo cuando Sesshomaru aceptaba sus sentimientos hacia la humana pero al parecer un dia se topa a una chica muy parecida a ella que viene del futuro ¿Sera Rin?
1. Chapter 1

Ya había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que _eso_ había pasado y aunque el aparentara gran calma no podía negar que le causaba un sentimiento lo que estaba pasando. Cerro los ojos mientras olfateaba en el aire, agua y sal….lagrimas humanas de las personas que estaban en aquel funeral. El no soportaba ver como las personas hacían demasiado "drama" hacia algunas cosas, aunque en el fondo también le dolía su perdida, el sabría llorarle a su manera.

Llorar…el era demasiado orgulloso, inclusive en este momento como para hacerlo.

Abrió los ojos para observar el cielo que estaba despejado, la vista le era tapada naturalmente por las copas de los árboles del bosque en el cual estaba descansando de todo. Estaba seguro que si fuera por _ella_, aurita estaría tal vez en la misma posición en el mismo lugar pero al menos estaría su sonrisa para el.

-Amo bonito!-escucho que se acercaba la voz de su sirviente, un pequeño demonio verde con una gran vara y un sombrero negro vestido de colores oscuros- amo bonito ¿Dónde está?

El Yōkai de cabellos plateados que estaba descansando soltó un pequeño suspiro porque su sirviente había interrumpido aquel momento en el que quería estar solo.

-Amo bonito-vio que su sirviente lo había visto e iba corriendo hacia el, cuando estuvo enfrente le dio una reverencia al ser de ojos dorados- El funeral de Rin ha acabado-dijo el pequeño mientras sus grandes ojos saltones retenían las lágrimas que no podían ser derramadas ante su señor.

"_El funeral de Rin ha acabado_"- Eso fue lo que dijo Jaken, su sirviente.

Rin…esa pequeña humana…

El Lord de las tierras del Oeste: Sesshōmaru sin mirar a Jaken, se levantó con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba ante la mirada confusa y llorosa del demonio verde.

-Prepara a Ah-Un para iniciar el viaje-Dijo con una voz fría mientras lentamente empezaba a levitar ante su acompañante.

-¿Seguro señor?-pregunto Jaken mientras veía que su amo flotaba más rápido- ¡Amo bonito! ¿A dónde va?-pregunto para ser ignorado por el.

Sesshōmaru se empezó a dirigir hacia el pueblo que estaba cerca, donde habitaba su medio hermano.

Era una pequeña aldea llena de vida, las personas que vivían ahí eran amables y muy trabajadoras, pero cerca de hace 5 años, el había dejado ahí a su protegida, una niña humana de nombre Rin a la cual le había revivido después de encontrar su cuerpo cuando poco antes esa niña le había cuidado dando alimento humano. Después de derrocar a Naraku, el la había dejado en ese pueblo para que después ella decidiera si quería continuar con el viajando o si quería vivir como una humana normal…

El hace unos días tenia que ir a sus tierras, había el rumor de que un antiguo clan (que al parecer hace mucho tiempo había querido esas tierras de su padre) quería acabar con el y adueñarse de su territorio, el…unas horas antes había ido a visitar a la humana….

Recuerdo….

Estaba atardeciendo en aquel lugar y en una pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca del bosque se encontraba una niña de trece años vestida con un kimono azul con florecillas blancas donde quier, ella era de pie clara un cabello negro largo…tenia todavía facciones un poco infantiles pero se veía como iba a ser dentro de unos años. Ella estaba sentada en un escalón de la cabaña mientras tenia en sus manos un ramo de florecillas amarillas que acaba de hacer….ella miro al suelo mientras suspiraba para mover su pierna que estaba un poco herida, hizo una mueca al sentir dolor….

-Estas flore serán perfectas-dijo mientras trataba de ponerlas aparentemente en orden, pero no se dio cuenta que el Yōkai de cabello blanco la observaba, a pesar de una niña el creía que ella era hermosa, y le gustaba verla mientras traía flores en sus manos-…ya se….creo que… las deje dentro…-susurro mientras se levantaba corriendo para ir dentro de la cabaña.

EL Yōkai conto los segundos hasta que volvió a aparecer la niña quien traía una rosa roja que puso en el centro de ese ramo, ella sonrió.

-Rin- decidió hacer aparición diciendo su nombre a lo cual ella se sobresalto pero le sonrió llena de alegría, aunque no se lo demostraba, el estaba feliz de que ella estuviera bien.

-Sesshomaru-sama!-dijo ella mientras le miraba con una gran sonrisa, a el, no le molestaba que hiciera eso si no que le alegraba que ella estuviera feliz de verlo pero el no mostraba eso.

-…-no dijo nada como siempre y saco de un lugar de su ropa una pequeña cajita que le pensaba dar, ella lo miro mientras tomaba el regalo- Rin es tuyo-dijo con la voz aparentemente fría pero quería verle la exprecion cuando pudiera ver el regalo.

Ella abrió la cajita y lo tomo delicadamente, era un collar con una piedra de color dorado, del justo que su señor, Rin lo miro sonriendo y lo abrazo.

-Gracias amo- dijo mientras se lo trataba de poner pero al ver que no podía, el Yōkai la ayudo, pero al hacerlo sus dedos rozaron con el cuello de ella y el sintió algo que le produjo como…

_¡Ella es una niña!_- se reprendió mentalmente ante la inocente que no se había imaginado nunca aquel pensamiento del demonio. 

-Amo se que esto no es lo mismo que su regalo pero…tenga, lo hice para usted- tomo el ramo de flores que había echo y se lo entrego a su amo con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo que no paso inadvertido a los ojos de el. No hico ningún ruido o cambio de expresión pero bien ella sabia que le había gustado. Entonces se puso a hablar de lo que había echo mientras el se sentaba debajo de un árbol con ella enfrente, el le oia como siempre a pesar de que nombraba mucho a su "Hermano" Inuyasha, pero aunque no lo quiera el admitir sabía que el era fuerte y si era un hijo de Inu No Tashio, que lo había demostrado durante el proceso de derrotar a Naraku. 

Sabia que su hermano y su esposa, la Miko, defendían el pueblo e incluso iban a tener un hijo, que la exterminadora y el monje tenían tres de los cuales las niñas ya estaban siendo entrenadas para ser como su madre. Del joven zorro que el ya casi nunca estaba, para supuestamente mejorar y que Kohaku, iba mejorando y que ocasionalmente iba al pueblo a visitar a su familia y "contaba todo lo que había echo y traía regalos! Le había dicho Rin "inclusive a mi " decía con una sonrisa en la cara su protegida pero el sintió un poco de molestia al saber que otro le regalaba cosas. Kaede, le estaba enseñando con ayuda de Kagome a rin sobre hierbas e inclusive tiro a arco. 

-Kagome-sama dice que soy buena con el arco-dijo la niña mientras jugaba con el pasto- espero ser buena tiradora señor…¿puedo preguntar algo?-lo miro pero al ver que no respondia tomo eso como un si- ¿y el abuelo Jaken?

-está en un encargo-dijo el.

-Oh, me alegro por el-dijo Rin- y le ha ido bien señor?

-…-

-me alegro tanto que sus planes vayan como quiere…-

-…-

-…-

-….-

-…-

-Am…

-Rin me voy-dijo el.

-¿Ya? Bueno, entonces lo espero señor-

-Sera por unos meses-

-Meses?

-Jaken vendrá-

-….-

-¿Sucede algo Rin?-le pregunto al ver que la expresión de ella cambiaba.

-Tenga cuidado señor-

-Rin-

-no sucede nada Sseshomaru-sama-dijo con una sonrisa ante la mirada del Lord.

-…-

-Podria prometerme algo señor?

-…-

-Que vendrá cuando cumpla catorce? Es dentro de poco y me gustaría tanto que viniera!

-….-

-no?-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

_¡Maldicion!_

-Te vere en tu cumpleaños Rin-dijo y ella lo abrazo.

-Si…!-grito ella feliz de alegría-

FIN FLASH BACK

¿Por qué?

Sin haberse dado cuenta, inconsciente mente llego a la cueva de un Bruja humana que según era muy poderosa, el iba a ir un día para probar la mística magia de aquella mujer que se decía era tan pura como la energía de un Yōkai como él.

-Lord de la tierras del Oeste, Sesshomaru hijo de Inu no Tashio -oyó mientras se adentraba mas a aquella cueva la voz de una mujer- ¡Puedo preguntar que le ha traído a mi más humilde morada mi lord?-Cuando llego el con la portadora de la voz pudo observar que era una mujer con mas de cincuenta años humanos, de ojos rojos y cabello color miel que le sonreía mostrando unos dientes afilados mientras revolvía algo en un caldero.

Miro distraídamente a su alrededor, rocas, algunos muebles hechos de madera o inclusive piedra, repisas con ingredientes que creía reconocer y otros que no lograba recordarles.

-Se dice que ha muerto su protegida…una niña humana de nombre Rin-ella murmuro mientras evitaba el contacto visual con el albino-Que su espada no se puede revivir…eso se dice.

-Y que dices tu vieja anciana-dijo con la voz fría viéndola.

-Los muertos son muertos y ya…aunque se dice que el Lord Sesshomaru carga con una espada especial capaz de devolver la vida a los muertos-

-…-

-Esa niña no volverá-ella suspiro mientras echaba una rata muerta en su caldero ¿le faltaría algún ingrediente? Ella lo miro, había oído decir que el demonio era un ser frio y despiadado que no mostraba compasión alguna ante sus enemigos o clemencia para los traidores que le pedían el perdón. Pero también había oído que cargaba a una humana ¡Una humana! El demonio odiaba a los humanos pero con esa pequeña rompía eso. Se decía que el le cuidaba y protegia…cualquiera que le intente hacer algo pagaría con su vida al osado que lo intentara.

Y ahora el estaba ahí, frente a ella que no quisiera admitir sus deseo ella lo comprendía pero no podía hacer nada por el…o tal vez…Busco en la mesita que tenía a lado, necesitaba algo…

-Se dice que la joven esposa del Haynou Inuyasha es una miko, una miko especial que llego de un futuro lejano ¿eso es cierto joven Lord?-le pregunto ella.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-

-Claro que si!-contesto fingiendo indignación- no puedo revivir a los muertos…pero puedo averiguar si ella es lo mismo que aquella Miko, si es posible que su joven protegida reencarne como la sacerdotisa Kikyo

El la miro.

-Oh…ya le atraje la atención con eso verdad?-

-…-

-Necesito sangre de la niña…o algo suyo…-sugirió, entonces aprecio como el buscaba entre sus bolsillos y se acercó a ella mostrando una pulsera de cuencas amarillas –Perfecto-sonrió y lo iba a tomar cuando el, con su otra mano la detenía.-No confía en mi?...No quiere ver a su adorada protegida…?-le pregunto y el la dejo, lo echo al caldero el cual soltó un humo rosa para sorpresa de la bruja- Rosa…eso significa que ella tenía un alama muy pura-sonrió con un poco de ternura-pobre criatura muerta. Agarro una cuchara enorme y le empezó a mover.

-Espero que le haya gustado la respuesta –

El salió de ahí volando mientras pensaba en lo que se le había dicho sobre Rin…Pero para eso tenia que hablar a regañientes con Kagome. La esposa de su medio hermano.

-Amo bonito!-escucho la voz estridente de Jaken cuando llego a la aldea, apareció el junto con su hermano, el monje y etc, y entonces vio a Kagome que estaba platicando con una aldeana, el se acerco a ella quien le miro sorprendía al notar que quería hablar con ella.

-¿Sesshomaru?-

-¿En que año naciste?

-¿Qué?-Ella sabia que Inuyasha le había dicho a el sobre su precedencia pero creía que le daba igual o que no le creía.

-…-

-¿Sessh…

-¡Para que quieres saber eso?-exigio su hermano haciendo acto de presencia.

-Inuyasha…

-Para que?

-Inuyasha no me hagas usar la palabra-le dijo su mujer mientras cerraba los ojos esperando, el Inu la miro espantado mientras se alejaba.

-Palabra no…-susurro este.

-Naci en…¿Para que quieres saber?-le pregunto confundida a su cuñado.

-¡Si el señor Sesshomaru le pregunta algo debe contestarle humana!-grito Jaken moviendo su báculo.

-Feh…Cállate tu-le contesto Inuyasha viendo sus garras.

-Dilo-

-Nací..o naceré…-sonrió ella- en 1882

-…- La bruja había dicho que Rin iba a….

-Puedo preguntar porque Sesshomaru?-Kagome lo miraba.

-Déjale no te va a…

-Ella reencarnara en 1996-contesto volviendo a ver a su sirviente-vámonos.

-¡"Ella"? ¿Rin-chan reencarnara?-escucho la voz confundida de la miko mientras el empezaba a levitar- me alegro…espero que ahora sean felices-sonrió.

-¿Cómo sabes que….?-

El ya no escucho nada, pero si alcanzo a ver que la mujer lo decía con sinceridad, porque ella se había dado cuenta del cariño que la niña le había dado y de que el a su manera le había correspondido. El se sorprendió que sabía la verdad y le agradecía esas palabras, con esos pensamientos se alejo de la aldea seguido de su sirviente Jaken montado en el demonio Ah-Un .

…...

-Hey…Rin?-

-Oh…lo siento Mitsuki me distraje con la vista-contesto la castaña sonriendo señalando distraídamente con un movimiento a dos chicos que acaban de pasar a su lado. Ella rio.

-Hay hermanita…-negó con la cabeza-pero tienes buen gusto…que tal…si…espera.-le levanto guiñándole un ojo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

Rin y su hermana mayor habían ido a visitar a sus abuelos en Tokyo, ella y su hermana eran americanas con raíces japonesas de las cuales estaban muy orgullosas. Hacia un tiempo que no visitaban a sus mayores pero al ver que tenían vacaciones y que sus padres pensaban tomarse una segunda luna de miel decidieron ir con sus abuelos.

Mitsuki era una joven de diesiocho años de edad, con el cabello negro liso, era de piel palida, con facciones finas de parte de su madre y unos ojos verdes brillantes, ella era hermosa con una bonita y envidiable figura la cual no le avergonzaba mostrar.

Rin…era una jovencita de diecisiete años de edad con el cabello negro también pero un pco rebelde, poco ondulado, era de piel también un poco pálida, unos enormes ojos color chocolate y su cara tenia forma de corazón, era delgada y también tenía buen cuerpo que ocultaba con largas playeras o chaquetas, ambas hermanas eran hermosas y se llevaban bien.

Llego Mitsuki sonriendo mientras se volvía a sentar frente a ella.

-¿Sucedió algo?-le pregunto Rin bebiendo una soda mientras miraba el reloj.

-Solo…conocerás dentro de poco a dos lindos californianos-dijo coqueta mientras le mostraba una tarjeta con dos nombres junto con dos números. Rin la tomo para leerla.

-"Joseph Banner" y "James Thompson"?- murmuro.

-Si…Joseph es el rubio y James el castaño-dijo Mitsuki con emoción.

-Okey…-

"_-Pasajeros con el vuelo 098, vuelo con destino a Tokyo favor de reportarse, Pasajeros con vuelo 098"-_ se oyo por el altavoz. Rin suspiro mientras su hermana le quito su refresco y la levantaba.

-Oh vamos rin ¿no te alegra ver a nana?-le pregunto su hermana mientras buscaba en su bolsa sus pasajes.

-Claro que si!-respondió ella sonriendo pero después le cambio el rostro- es solo que…Onee-san –le llamo de esa forma cariñosa a Mitsuki la cual la miro con ternura- Son esos sueños…

-Crei que…tu…ya no los tenias-le pregunto su hermana visiblemente preocupada. Rin le sonrio con tristeza.

-Ya se que nunca se iran pero aparecen con mas frecuencia….-

-Mira…-la abrazo, a Rin se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas-yo estoy aquí…mientras yo este contigo nadie y nada se atreverá a hacerte daño.

-No me puedes proteger de mis pesadillas-le contesto ella mientras su hermana se separaba.

-¿Y son pesadillas?-

-Algunas si…otras…-le vino una imagen a la cabeza y se sonrojo- algunas son…lindas..

-Oh…jojojo-su hermana se empezó a reir mientras le revolvía el cabello- hay un chico…?

-Mas que un chico…digo…el es…-

_-"-Pasajeros con el vuelo 098, vuelo con destino a Tokyo favor de reportarse, Pasajeros con vuelo 098_

-Mejor vayamos Rin-chan-

-Bueno…me muero por ver a Nana…

-Jajaja-la tomo del brazo- ya verás…y algo me dice que pronto encontraras la respuesta a tus pesadillas.

Y con esas palabras de consuelo para la menor, ambas tomaron sus maletas para abordar el avión sin imaginarse que algo sucedería y podría cambiar sus vidas…


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa…gracias por los comentarios :3 espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo! ( lo he vuelto a subir corrigiendo unos errores, pero en si es el mismo )**

El vuelo se le había echo muy corto para su sorpresa, pero tenía que ver con que ella había dormido a diferencia de su hermana, quien se pasó todo el trayecto viendo las películas que habían puesto para los viajeros. Abrió los ojos después de escuchar unos aplausos, eso significaba que la película (la última) ya había finalizado, le iba a decir algo a su hermana pero juzgar por el rostro de su acompañante dedujo que habían puesto unas películas muy dramáticas y románticas, uno de los puntos débiles de Mitsuki.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto la mayor mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsa.

-Nada-contesto la otra mientras volteaba a mirar distraídamente una de sus manos. Mitsuki se rio.

-Vamos…eran dos chicos enamorados-empezó a contar su hermana y Rin la miro- Se querían….se amaban pero no pudieron terminar juntos…-dijo con la voz quebrada, sonriendo triste.

-Es solo una película Mitsuki-le contesto Rin rodando los ojos.

-Pero…bueno-le concedió ella-Puede ser una película…pero me gustaría enamorarme asi un día-suspiro mientras ponía una expresión soñadora.

-Eres una romántica empedernida-se rio Rin y luego suspiro-no se…el amor…¡Bah! No es algo que me llama la atención que digamos ¿sabes?.

-Vamos…no puedes decir eso por…bueno…-no termino la oración ya que el rostro de la menor cambio drásticamente-…¡Veremos a Cloud!-dijo cambiando el tema a nombrar a su primo que vivía con sus abuelos- Hace un año que no lo vemos.

-Hemos estado en contacto con el…al menos yo-respondió Rin aliviada ante la mención de su primo- Me contacto por Face, no le dije nada del viaje…supongo que será una grata sorpresa para el.

-Si, eso es muy cierto, lo primero que haré es darme una ducha-contesto Mitsuki mientras bostezaba.

-Debiste haber dormido algo-Rin regaño a su hermana- pero bueno…¿no sabes cuánto queda del viaje?.

-Uh….no-se empezó a reír-pero ya lo averiguaremos.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué Sesshomaru dejo aquí a Jaken?-le pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome otra vez mientras el caminaba de un lado a otro en su cabaña, la miko se encontraba alimentando a su pequeña cachorra, hace unos años habían tenido un hijo al que le habían puesto el nombre de Daisuke, y a la niña que acababa de nacer le habían nombrado Natsuki.

Daisuke a sus cuatro años tenía el cabello largo recogido en una coleta de caballo, era de color Negro como su madre pero con los ojos dorados como su padre, tenía unas orejas Blancas que a Kagome le parecían adorables. La niña tenía un par de meses, cerca de diez y tenía el cabello un poco largo blanco pero con los ojos de Kagome, ella también tenía unas orejitas blancas.

-Es mejor que así le dejes-contesto ella mientras trataba de hacer que Natsuki comiera, pero la pequeña oía a su hermano que se encontraba jugando afuera con niños de la aldea.-Recuerda que Jaken siempre peleaba con Rin…asi que es posible que le traiga recuerdos sobre ella.

-Pero…ya han pasado cuatro años desde su muerte, y falta mucho tiempo para que ella renazca, Jaken siempre viene a ver su tumba junto con aquel otro demonio dragón-Fue con Kagome y le quito a la niña de los brazos-deberías dormir…los ataques a la aldea te están dejando muy cansada-le dijo mientras miraba a la niña, Kagome rio internamente, a pesar de que ya estaban casados todavía el en ciertas ocasiones le pesaba demostrarle cariño y cuando lo hacía se ponía rojo y volteaba a otro lado…o persona, en este caso su pequeña Natsuki.

-Gracias Inuyasha-le sonrió ella mientras el salía con su hija, se recostó en el suelo mientras suspiraba. Pensó en lo que había hablado con su marido….definitivamente Sesshomaru ya había dejado mucho tiempo a su sirviente en ese lugar ¿pero para qué? Movió la cabeza mientras se acomodaba, mejor sería que quitara esos pensamientos o no dormiría nada…

_-Todo es un completo caos-una voz femenina que lloraba._

_-Todo estará bien- se oyó, era su voz que trataba de tranquilizar a la otra chica._

_-¡Es mi culpa!-_

_-No lo es-_

_-Si yo no hubiera venido…¡Inuyasha y Sesshomaru aurita estarían bien! ¿No lo entiendes Kagome? ¡Es mi culpa!-_

-¡….!-abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras se trataba de sentar, era ya de noche, pues su hogar estaba a oscuras y a su lado estaba su marido junto con su familia.

-¿Kagome?-hablo un medio dormido Inuyasha que trato de mirarle pero al ver la cara pálida de la susodicha se despertó completamente- ¿Kagome que paso?-susurro para no despertar a sus hijos que dormían tranquilamente.

-Yo….-lo miro mientras le trataba de sonreír, pero la conversación se repetía en su cabeza

_…¡Si yo no hubiera venido….Inuyasha y Sesshomaru aurita estarían bien! ¿No lo entiendes Kagome? ¡Es mi culpa!_

¿Pero…culpa de quién? ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué lloraba tan fuerte? Se estremeció, el llanto de aquella persona parecía desesperado. ¿Qué le había pasado a Inuyasha?

-Kagome…-

-Estoy bien-le acaricio el rostro, pero observo que él no le creía- Tuve un sueño un tanto extraño…eso es todo.

-¿Una pesadilla?-le pregunto cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la caricia de la mujer que le miraba con ternura. Él se preocupaba por ella, siempre había sido así desde que se conocieron pero le costaba demostrárselo…un poco menos desde que se casaron.

-Si pero todo está bien-mintió al Haynou, no le diría nada hasta saber que había pasado, él se acercó a ella y le beso, pro rápidamente ella sintió el deseo de su esposo-Inuyasha….-él le beso el cuello-Bakka…los niños…

-Tsk…-se alejó de la piel de la miko para darle un tierno beso en los labios-Pero me la debes-le dijo a su esposa para ayudarle a acomodarse otra vez.

-Mañana ya veremos-sonrió ella mientras sentía como el brazo de su marido la acercaba a ella para abrazarla y acunarla fue entonces, que ella decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar a los brazos de Morfeo para así mañana, al día siguiente, investigar su sueño….

-Bienvenidas!-oyeron las hermanas Knight a su familia materna cuando apenas llegaban al antiguo hogar de su madre en el cual ,afuera en la puerta estaban sus abuelos y un par de personas más para sorpresa de ambas que no se esperaban eso .

Se bajaron del taxi mientras eran recibidas entre abrazos por personas que después reconocería cuando les dejaran espacio personal asi como dejar de sofocarlas con excesivas muestras de cariño, un señor junto con un chico le pagaron al conductor, así como bajar las maletas de las jóvenes que eran llevadas dentro del interior de la casa de la familia Shimizu.

Era una casa de dos plantas con un pequeño jardín, era de color blanca y estaba construida de la manera típica japonesa, de veía una casa encantadora en la cual nunca podría suceder algo malo…

En la sala familiar se encontraban las dos hermanas sentadas en un sillón junto con una mujer adulta frente a una pareja mayor y unos niños. La sala tenía una mesa de café, fotos familiares y repisas donde reposaban trofeos de la madre de las hermanas, que era campeona en gimnasia.

-¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?-les pregunto una mujer mayor de cabello blanco recogido en un moño, vestía con ropas oscuras y les observaba con una sonrisa cariñosa, Era su abuela Ayaka quien les servía te a sus queridas nietas, cuanto se había alegrado de que esas pequeñas la visitaran, bueno, no tan pequeñas….ella hubiera deseado que también hubiera venido su hija y su esposo pero se conformaba con saber que ellos estaban bien.

-Muy bien nana-contesto Mitsuki dándole un sorbo al te, a ella no le gustaba ese brebaje pero lo tomaba por respeto a sus familiares.

-¿Y vendrán sus padres?-les pregunto su tia Dai mientras acomodaba el peinado de su hija menor Sia.

-No-contesto otra vez Mitsuki mientras veía a su hermana jugar con sus primitos, una niña de ocho llamadas Etsuko y un niño de 6 llamado Maik, dos niños que se veía no dejaban de hablar con ella, Mitsuki sonrió, a su hermana le gustaban mucho los niños….

-¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?-les pregunto su abuelo Houk.

- Si se puede un mes, queremos pasar nuestras vacaciones aquí-les pidió Mitsuki viendo a sus abuelos, su abuela sonrió y aplaudió.

-Claro que si!-contesto ella viendo a su marido- pueden quedarse en la habitación de las niñas…

-Okka-sama ya no somos niñas-le dijo Dai mirando a su madre con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes siempre serán mis niñas-contesto maternalmente la mayor a su hija, ¡Como extrañaba esos viejos tiempos, cuando sus hijas eran unas niñas! Pero ellas ya habían crecido y formado sus familias, lo que ella agradecía con Kami es que gozaban de buena salud y habían encontrado ambas buenos maridos.

-¡Rin-chan!-se oyó la voz de un chico que aparecía, cargaba una bolsa con víveres, la cual deposito en una mesita que estaba cerca.

-Cloud-kun!-grito emocionada mientras apartaba a los niños e iba a abrazar al chico, media el aproximadamente un metro con setenta, era delgado y tenía el cabello largo color negro, unos ojos azules y una sonrisa carismática, tenía bonitos rasgos y era atractivo. Cuando era más pequeño y las Knight iban antes, el siempre se la pasaba jugando con su prima Rin.

-No me habías dicho que ibas a venir…hola Mitsuki-saludo el mientras veía a la chica que se le acerca- Ha pasado tiempo pequeña prima vieja.

-No me digas vieja…es solo que…tengo más experiencia en la vida que tu….hum…-contesto y ambos rieron. Rin sonrió.

-Cuanto se quedaran?-les pregunto el.

-Tus primas se quedaran aquí un mes-le contesto su madre mientras se levantaba del asiento, ya era de tarde y tenía que regresar a su casa la cual estaba cerca- Okka-sama, Otto-sama, ya es tarde, los niños y yo nos iremos.

-Está bien hija, con cuidado-contesto la mujer mientras se levantaba en compañía de su marido y observaba a sus nietos mayores que conversaban, le alegraba tanto que se llevaran bien….

-Rin, Mitsuki, ¿les parece bien si mañana les enseño Tokyo?-les pregunto el cruzando de brazos mirando a sus primas- claro si quieren.

-Pues…-la menor miro a su abuela- no se si nana quiera…

-Sucede algo?-les pregunto acercándose, su hija se encontraba reuniendo y calmando a sus hijos.- ¿Paso algo Cloud?

-Me preguntaba si me dejaría pasear a mi hermosas primas en esta gran ciudad de Tokyo, Onegai-le pidió el joven mientras daba una pequeña reverencia, su abuela se rio.

-Solo si ellas quieren.

-Por favor-contestaron ambas con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces mañana, estén listas desde la mañana, a las ocho, esta es una ciudad grande y no solo verán cosas de jóvenes, también un poco de cultura no les haría daño- dijo Dai mientras se acercaba con sus hijos- mañana nos vemos entonces- se despidió de su familia y se fue con sus hijos a su hogar.

-Buenas noches!- se despidieron de sus familiares después de cenar.

-Que duerman bien, Oyasumi- contesto la mujer mayor mientras sus nietas les daban un beso a ella y su esposo, escucharon sus pasos y risas mientras subían a sus habitaciones, ellos se levantaron de sus asientos mientras una chica, que trabajaba ahí con ellos limpiaba.

El señor llevo a su mujer a la habitación de ambos, cerró la puerta y volteo a ver a su esposa que estaba sentada en el futon de ambos mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa triste.

-Va a ser inevitable-le dijo ella, el se fue a sentar a su lado.

-Todo estará bien-la calmo mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

-No lo se…se que estará bien…pero es mi nieta…-Ayaka miro al suelo. Lo único que pudo hacer el fue abrazarla mientras le decía palabras de consuelo. Cuando el conoció a Ayaka ambos tenían quince años, sus amigos le decían que era una mujer muy bella pero que era rara…

Rara no…_especial_…. Eso era lo que el pensaba, Ayaka era una mujer especial que no podía ser comprendida fácilmente, el había aprendido a escucharla y ayudarla…solo una vez no lo hizo, cuando no creía en ella…y sucedió una tragedia que los marco a ambos…

-Tranquila-le repitió el mientras sentía que la mujer empezaba a llorar- ella estará bien….

-Wow…aquí dormían nuestra madre y la tía Dai-dijo Mitsuki mientras veía la habitación, que era hermosa y tenía dos camas, era espaciosas. Vio a su hermana que ya tenía su pijama y estaba recostada leyendo un libro.-¿No crees que deberías de descansar de la lectura'

-Amo leer-contesto Rin mientras cerraba el libro para observar a su hermana- Me muero con que sea mañana…¿puedes imaginarlo? Seria grandioso…y no hay que admitir que Cloud está nada mal…-se empezó a reír mientras se sentaba.

-Es nuestro primo…pero tienes razón- se hizo una coleta de caballo- Quiero ver la ciudad…será hermosa…a ver si conozco un chico japonés…dicen que son monos…

-Jejeje….-se rio Rin- a ver que querida hermana….-vio que ella se acostó en la cama de alado- ¿ya te vas a dormir?

-Estamos hablando de que la tía Dai nos dijo que nos levantáramos temprano ¿recuerdas como era la tía si no nos levantábamos a la hora que pedía?-ambas se estremecieron- Buenas noches, yo no me pienso arriesgar.

Rin suspiro.

-Tienes razón…buenas noches-dijo apagando la luz y depositando el libro en la cómoda que tenía a lado, se acomodó de lado y cerró los ojos lista para descansar….

...

_¿Qué?_ Abrió los ojos para hallarse en un campo lleno de flores, miro alrededor pero no había más presencia que de un pájaro junto con un par de mariposas _¿Dónde estoy_? Se preguntó otra vez.

-¡Rin espera!-oyó una voz a sus espaldas y volteo justo a tiempo para sentir una presencia que paso a su lado corriendo, trato de verle pero volvió a oir la voz-¡Rin! ¡El amo bonito me va a matar si no estamos donde nos dejó!- era una especie de sapo verde con unos enormes ojos saltones un poco amarillos, vestía ropajes que le recordaron a la época de las guerras civiles.

-Un momento Ja-ken-sa-ma- oyó una voz cantarina infantil y las busco, era una niña de no más de siete años que arrancaba unas flores, vestía con un kimono anaranjado con amarillo y el cabello lo tenía largo con una pequeña coleta.

-¿Un momento?-pregunto el acercándose a ella- Sinceramente niña, no comprendo como mi señor te lleva con nosotros.

-Yo tampoco entiendo porque le lleva a usted pero no se lo pregunto en cara ¿ o me equivoco señor Jaken?-le pregunto la menor riendo.

-Mocosa insolente! ¡Yo le soy más útil que tú al amo! ¡Y también…-se calló ya que le fue aventada una gran roca, Rin (la mayor) volteo a ver quién fue el responsable para descubrir a un hermoso hombre de cabellera larga blanca que vestía con una….Su kimono era blanco y tenía un lazo rojo y un bordado de flores en las mangas. Vestía un 'Sashinuki Hakama y un Obi.

-Sesshomaru-sama!-grito a niña feliz mientras se acercaba a el con grandes pasos, cuando llego frente a el le tendió las flores- son para usted-ella le sonrió.

Rin (Mayor) espero una reacción del hombre, pero este solo miro a la niña.

-Rin, Jaken, hora de irnos-solo contesto con voz fría mientras le pequeña esbozaba una gran sonrisa para empezar a caminar a su lado. Vio divertida como el sapo verde trataba de levantarse mientras lloriqueaba.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

-¡Que?-volvió a preguntar, su alrededor era negro…y frio, pensó cruzando los brazos.

-Ya va a ser hora-oyó una voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto Rin.

-Pronto….las cosas cambiaran, solo espero que puedas con ello-

-¿Poder con que? ¿Qué cambiara?

-Todo…asi que lo único que por ahora te podre decir…es suerte pequeña Rin-

-¿Qué?-grito mientras sentía que caía-¡Ayuda! AYUDA, MALDITA SEA ¡¿Qué MIERDA ESTA PASANDO!?...-entonces sintió que caía con más fuerza y más rapidez, la chica ya sin saber que hacía solo pudo hacer una cosa que no supo porque lo hizo- ¡SESSHOMARU-SAMAAAA!-grito antes de que se le cerrara la garganta.

El se hallaba descansando debajo de un árbol, últimamente había tenido muchas batallas con demonios inferiores que creían derrotar al gran Sesshomaru….

_Tontos_…pensó el peli plateado mientras volvía a sentir a su espada vibrar, abrió los ojos para poder observar a Tesseiga, su espada, capaz de devolver la vida…pero no más de una vez,,,

Últimamente su espada se movía inquita, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar.

-¿Qué te pasa Tesseiga? ¿Algo que intranquiliza?- le pregunto a su espada antes de volverla a guardar, cerro otra vez los ojos recordando a una persona que se había ido hace ya cuatro años…una persona que nunca, en voz alta, se atrevería a afirmar que extrañaba.

Echaba de menos sus sonrisas, sus risas, la forma en la que ella le hablaba y trataba….

Él había dejado de quererla como una hija, por eso estaba tratando de visitarla cada vez menos, pero cuando comprendo que había personas como Kohaku, queriendo enamorar a su protegida, se dio cuenta de que no podía ignorar la situación más tiempo y si quería dejar en claro que ella no era de nadie más, ese era el momento….la última vez que la fue a visitar a había tomado la decisión de que si regresaba a llevársela al palacio donde era su hogar para que ella viviera con el..para que estuvieran juntos…c-aro si ella quisiera…

**¡Sessohmaru-samaaa! **

Abrió los ojos de golpe levantándose rápidamente.

_¡Era rin!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Había algo que brillaba que le llamaba la atención, ninguno de esas joyas o personas que le llamaban podían tener ese efecto en ella…ella tenía que alcanzarlo ¿para qué? No lo sabía, simplemente una voz en su interior le decía que era su deber estar junto a el para cuidarle._

_Bellos objetos le hablaban por conseguir su atención pero no podía retener su atención en las demás cosas, sus pasos eran lentos y cortos por temor de que algo pudiera pasar pero esos miedos se iban al fijar su vista en él. Entonces logro apresurar el paso._

_-¡No lo hagas!_

_-No es el momento!_

_Escuchaba esas voces y sin saber porque se echó a correr, notando como su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas y a girar así como el suelo dejaba de tener una forma uniforme, Las cosas se deshacían y las personas parecía que se derretían pero nunca le dejaban de hablar logrando que sus voces se distorsionaran igual que su cuerpo logrando que las voces se oyeran terribles y aterradoras para ellas._

_Ya desesperada por querer conseguir su objetivo que al estar cerca, a unos pocos pasos no pudo notar que en el suelo se había formado un gran hoyo asi que dio un paso y cayo dentro de el._

_Ahora solo falta el vestido pensó recordando "Alicia en el país de…" mientras caía esperando el golpe que marcaba el haber caído a suelo firme….pero solo podía observar fascinada como el lugar donde estaba dando vueltas, lo podía ver mientras caía ligera; sin preocuparle que pasaría con ella. Y entonces cerro los ojos mientras alzaba sus manos hacia la nada._

_-Pronto llegara el momento….- era una voz de una mujer adulta_

_-Pero recuerda lo que debes hacer….- voz masculina…como la de mi padre….pensó ella_

_-Si no lo consigues….- Voz de mujer_

_-En manos equivocadas…- voz de hombre._

_-Felices por siempre….-Era una voz un poco infantil…pero esa voz…ella se sorprendió era la misma de aquella niña que se llamaba…_

_-Rin- era la voz masculina que era suave….la misma que le oyó a…_

-¡Sesshomaru!-se despertó de golpe gritando el nombre de aquella persona que había aparecido en sus sueños, se pasó la mano por la frente…estaba sudando y estaba agitada.

-¡¿Rin!?-la voz de su hermana medio somnolienta que se rápidamente fue con ella pero tropezó con la cama de la menor, cayendo en la cama.- Mierda…-se le oyó decir entre las sabanas.

-Mitsuki? - Rin se le acerco preocupada a su hermana la cual torpemente se levantaba- ¿estás bien?- se preocupó pero la otra se rio y se sentó en la cama a lado suyo. La menor suspiro.

-Estoy bien pequeña saltamontes-la tranquilizo Mitsuki mientras sus ojos se trataban de adaptar a la oscuridad y volteo a ve un reloj digital que había en una cómoda cerca de su cama- son las cinco de la mañana ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién es Sesshomaru? –un bostezo.

-Deja lavarme la cara-le contesto sin responder las demás preguntas y se fue al baño que estaba en esa habitación, el momento lo aprovecho Mitsuki para acomodarse. Miro preocupada la puerta del baño por su hermana.

Mitsuki quería mucho a su hermana Rin, se llevaban muy bien y hacían muchas cosas juntas, pero desde pequeñas ella noto que la menor siempre se despertaba en la noche, y cuando esto pasaba se iba directo por libretas y colores. Le llamaba mucho la atención que hiciera eso así que un día se propuso no dormir para observar lo que hacía su hermana ya que ella tiraba todo lo que hacía pero para desventaja para ella, nunca pudo mantener los ojos abiertos toda la noche así que una mañana, cuando ella tenía siete y Rin seis le pregunto.

_FLASH BACK_

_Sus padres habían salido y le habían pedido a la abuela paterna de ellas, Bianca, y a su esposo, Frank, que cuidaran a las niñas mientras iban a una cena del trabajo del padre de las pequeñas. El día anterior la pequeña Rin había tenido pesadillas que no le había querido contar a nadie y aprovechando que sus abuelos veían un programa, se acercó a su hermana quien se encontraba dibujando en el suelo de la sala._

_-Rin!-le dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado, la otra niña sonrió. La pequeña Mitsuki estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer.- ¿Qué haces?_

_-Dibujo un perro-le respondió enseñando una hoja con la imagen de un gran animal, tenía tan solo seis años pero en sus dibujos mostraban un poco de fuerza para sorpresa de sus padres quienes esperaban que la pequeña desarrollara esas habilidades. La mayor lo miro, era grande con unos enormes ojos dorados pero…_

_-¡Los perros no tienen lunas en la cabeza!- negó ella pensando que la menor se había puesto loca._

_-Este si… ¡Y no le digas perro!_

_-Pero dijiste que…_

_-No_

_-Estás loca-le dijo a Rin, quien se rio y le saco la lengua. Notando que ella andaba de buen humor le decidió preguntar- Rin… ¿tú tienes pesadillas verdad?_

_-¿Pesadillas?-le pregunto la otra ladeando la cabeza y se sentó, la mayor imito el gesto._

_-Si Rin… ¿O porque te despiertas en la noche?- a la menor le cambio la cara, Mitsuki tuvo miedo- Por favor hermanita…puedes confiar en mi…¿ Que dibujas en la noche que dejas que nadie vea? Ni papa o mama saben ¿verdad?_

_-No…no siempre son pesadillas…-le contesto la de ojos chocolatosos con la mirada perdida. Su hermana se preocupó y le tomo las manos._

_-Escucha Rin-le dijo seria ganado la atención de la niña que ya tenía los ojos llorosos- Confía en mi…yo…yo siempre te protegeré ¿entiendes? Asi que dime…_

_-Bueno…yo….-_

_Fin Flash Back_

Mientras Mitsuki recordaba eso, su hermana se encontraba en el baño tapándose el rostro frente a un espejo y lavabo. No podía creerlo…no quería creerlo…las pesadillas…habían vuelto.

Desde que ella tenía trece años dejaron de aparecerse ese tipo de cosas haciendo que ella pudiera tener sueños normales, como cualquier persona normal. Desde niña había tenido problemas por las imágenes que veía mientras dormía, siempre se preguntó porque ella. Pero cuando terminaron se sintió feliz…y un vacío que nunca pudo saber porque.

Abrió el grifo pero ahora solo para mojarse la cara, se miró al espejo. Se tocó debajo de los ojos…ojeras…¿no pudo dormir? ¡Pero si sus sueños duraron bastante! Al menos para ella.

-Rin…-cerro los ojos diciendo su nombre recordando al hombre peli plateado de ojos dorados de sus sueños, él se le hacía conocido. Demasiado tal vez, soltó un suspiro.

No, ella debía quitarse esas cosas de la cabeza ¿para qué pensar en aquel extraño otra vez? Lo único que le traerá seria caos mental.

-Sesshomaru-susurro con una sonrisa involuntaria- ¿Quién eres?-le pregunto al espejo.

-¿Ya tan rápido señoritas?-les pregunto la mujer anciana cuando llego a la cocina, ella había escuchado ruidos en la cocina por lo que bajo con cuidado para no despertar a su marido. Encontró a su nieta mayor haciendo unos sándwiches mientras la menor se hallaba sentada en el taburete frente a la barra que había ahí.

-Nos dio hambre-respondió Mitsuki y miro a su hermana- anda comete esto, ire por mi teléfono, les prometí llamar a mama y papa.

-Aja…-bostezo Rin estirando los brazos, su abuela se acercó para darle el plato preparado por su hermana, quien se había ido a la habitación. Traia mucho sueño….y para colmo iba a caminar mucho mas tarde.- Gracias nana-tomo un lonche pero sintió una mirada parte de su abuela- ¿sucede algo?

-¿Dormiste bien mi niña?-le pregunto la mujer mirándola a pesar de estar sirviéndole jugo en un vaso. Rin se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Yo…

-No me mientas…no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, pero se ve que no tuviste un buen sueño- cerro los ojos acercándole la bebida. Ella estaba preocupada por su nieta, pero sabía que eso tenía que pasar, para que ella fuera feliz y hallara su destino con la persona que era para ella….a pesar de que para ello, se tendría que separar de su familia para siempre.

-No fue mal sueño-inconsciente respondió cuando le llego a la mente la imagen de aquel joven de ojos dorados.

-¿Un chico?-le pregunto riendo la mujer, la chica se sonrojo. Su abuela la miro tiernamente ¡El verdadero amor!...pero no tendrán las cosas tan fáciles…pensó con tristeza, pero si ellos eran fuertes, todo era posible.

-Solo era un sueño- contesto todavía con la sangre en el rostro agachando la mirada, mordiendo levemente su alimento.

-Pero era un chico…no lo has negado-

-Jejeje…fue un sueño, nada mas nana-suspiro Rin dejando la comida en el plato, miro a su abuela- solo un sueño.

-Hay mi niña-negó con la cabeza- dame tu mano…¡Dame la mano!-le pidió a lo cual la joven accedió entregándole su mano izquierda- Esto es para ti-le puso una pulsera. Rin observo el regalo, tenía pequeños cuarzos de color claro con cuencas transparentes y también tenía tres anillos en el, Uno dorado, otro negro y en medio había uno más grueso plateado por el cual se unían los otros dos que eran mas delgados.- Esta pulsera es muy especial.

-Gracias nana-le sonrió Rin terminando su comida, su abuela la miro- es hermosa…y…

-¡Y?-le pregunto acercándose a ella ansiosa de conocer la respuesta de su nieta, ella esperaba que le dijera algo.

-Es que…bueno- negó con la cabeza- se me hace familiar…a lo mejor vi una parecía antes- su abuela sonrió- ¿sucede algo nana'- le pregunto al no saber reconocer la mirada que le dirigió la mujer mayor.

Definitivamente todo estará bien- pensó su abuela al ver como Rin admiraba la pulsera, no tendría que preocuparse por su nieta, después de todo, _alguien _sabrá como hacerla feliz…

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada del abuelo?-le pregunto Rin a su abuela, ella sonrió ante la pregunta aquella.

-Bueno, lo conocí un día cuando tenía…hace tiempo- la menor rio- cuando lo conocí me atrajeron sus ojos, fue amor a primera vista….nunca creí que tu abuelo me mirara como algo mas-contesto ante la insistencia de su nieta, quien se desilusiono por la poca información pero cuando noto que se empezaba a oscurecer el rostro de su nana decidió así dejarle.

No podía estar enamorada de su sueño….después de todo ¡Es un sueño!

Pero parecía ser demasiado real.

-Rin- apareció Mitsuki con un teléfono a la mano- mama y para quieren hablar contigo- le paso el teléfono mientras se ponía a platicar con su abuela, noto la pulsera en la muñeca de su hermana y no dijo nada, Ayaka, viendo esto, saco otra pulsera y se la dio, pero esta era un poco mas simple, pero no dejaba de ser bella a los ojos de la americana.

-Papa, Mama ¿Cómo están?-les pregunto Rin emocionada de comunicarse con su familia.

-Muy bien hija ¿y tú? ¿Cómo está su abuela?- hablo Himeko preguntándole a su hija por su madre a quien no veía desde hace tiempo. Los viajes de Estados Unidos a Tokyo no eran nada baratos.

-Bien, nosotras también, iremos a visitar el lugar con Cloud más tarde ¿ y papa?

-Hija ¿has podido soportar la comida japonesa?-se oyó la voz con una broma de su padre, Sebastián, el quería mucho a sus hijas y las mimaba demasiado a pesare de que no eran ya unas niñas.

-Claro que si! Después de todo mi estómago es fuerte igual que…-se empezó a reír pero le vino algo a la cabeza.

_-¡Niña tonta…-era una voz un poco chillona- no sé cómo puedes comer esto!_

_-Comida es comida Jaken-sama y después de todo…¡Mi estómago es fuerte igual que el de Sesshōmaru-sama!- una voz infantil…_

_-¡Sesshomaru-sama nunca ha comido ese tipo de cosas!_

_-¿Y quién le dijo eso?_

_-El nunca…- clack! Una roca estrellándose en la nunca de alguien._

_-Rin…_

_-Hai?_

_-…_

_-Estaré bien_

_-…..-_

¿Sesshomaru?

-….-

-Rin ¿estás bien?- una voz preocupada la hizo reaccionar pero en su cabeza se oía el eco del… ¿recuerdo_? Imposible_…pensó ella sacudiendo la cabeza con la esperanza de olvidarlo.

-S-si..Solo sigo adormilada….yo…lo siento pero comeré algo…les llamo más tarde.

-Hay Rin….-una risa- suerte pequeña, sigue a tu primo y no te separes de el ¡Saludos a la familia!

-Si…

-cuídate pequeña- un cambio de voz, su madre- cuídate, te queremos a ti y a tu hermana.

-Igualmente mama.

Colgaron ambas.

* * *

-¿Y están listas?- pregunto Cloud al llegar puntualmente por sus primas a la casa de su abuelos. Fue recibido por su abuela quien le pidió que esperara a sus familiares en la sala de estar, no tardarían mucho al parecer.

-Cloud- se oyó un grito y apareció Mitsuki, usaba unos pantalones rojos con una blusa blanca, una boina naranja y unos lentes con montura naranja un poco gruesa.

Esta moda americana…-pensó el chico sonriéndole.

-Rin ya baja…

-Ya baje Bakka- se oyó detrás de ellos, Cloud rio al oír los reclamos de Mitsuki y se calló al ver a su prima. Tría el cabello suelto pero con un moño blanco, usaba un vestido naranja con estampados de pétalos blancos, con una faja blanca ( o como se diga xD) unas zapatillas blancas que tenían un toque de bailarina.- Y?

-Cualquiera pensaría que vas a ligar primita- empezó a reír nerviosamente un poco rojo, su prima se sonrojo. Tenía que admitir que su prima era bonita.- Si algún pervertido te trata de hacer algo- se puso serio- lo mato.

-Jejeje…- se rio Rin al no saber cómo tomar ese comentario.

-¿Ya están listos?-les pregunto Ayaka apareciendo en la sala.

-Si….-

-Bueno…haber tu coche-le contesto Mitsuki y ambos salieron.

-Rin- se acercó la mujer a la menor.

-¿Si nana?- se sorprendió cuando su abuela la abrazo.

-Cuídate-

-Eh…si- se confundió pero le correspondió el abrazo.

-Bueno- se separó de la muchacha, tenía los ojos llorosos- ve con tu hermana y Cloud, espero que todo salga bien.

-Okey…-se sacó de onda pero le sonrió- Adiós abuela…¡Nos vemos más tarde!

-No pequeña…Tu lo veras a el mas tarde….- susurro la anciana cuando la joven salió de la habitación , miro a través de la ventana, hoy sería el día…el día en que esos dos se reencontraran.

* * *

En el sengoku…

Era un día muy calmado, al no tener ganas de hacer algo se dedicó a hacer lo que siempre hacia, buscar en árbol con buena sombra y sentarse debajo de el. Cuando se despertó esa mañana tuvo el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar pero decidió no prestarle mucha importancia….

Recordó la bruja…pero Rin no aparecía…pero el la extrañaba. Realmente su presencia le hacia falta.

Sintió a su espada vibrar, la miro.

-Sucede algo Tesseiga? – le pregunto sin mirarle.

Obviamente la espada no le iba a contestar.

-No hay enemigos.

Por alguna razón pudo observar algunas flores cerca, cuando lo hizo su espada vibro mas. El ahí se sorprendió y se levanto. ¿Al fin seria?

-Es Rin-

* * *

Epoca actual.

Ya habían comido, había pasado toda la mañana visitando centros comerciales y culturales tal como querían, estaban agotados y querían descansar pero Cloud les había dicho que solo faltaba un pequeño lugar.

_"No es gran cosa pero seria bien ir"_

Era un templo donde residía a familia, al parecer un amigo de un amigo de Cloud vivía ahí. Llegaron en un taxi, ambas hermanas estaban cansadas pero con ansias de conocer el lugar.

-Vamos-invito Cloud a sus primas y subieron los escalones para subir al pequeño templo. En la cima los esperaba un joven de cabello negro vestido de color negro.

-Hola Cloud-

-Hola Souta, ellas son mis primas Rin y Mitsuki-

-Hola-respondieron ambas con una sonrisa.

-Sean bienvenidas, pasemos al templo antes de que mi abuelo empezó con sus historias que no son ciertas- dijo Riendo Souta y las empezó a guiar a las americanas. Le estaban cayendo bien ambas, el y Cloud habían hablado un par de veces y muy apenas podrían considerarse amigos pero se caían bien y tenían temas en común.

-Hey Souta ¿y ese lugar?-pregunto Rin al ver un pequeño cuarto. Souta sonrió con añoranza.

-Es un pozo, el pozo devora huesos ¿quieren verlo?-pregunto, después de todo, el pozo ya se haya cerrado mucho tiempo, recordó un día que llego a casa de la escuela y se encontró a su madre llorando, ella le dijo que Kagome había regresado al sengoku para no volver jamás, obviamente a el le dolió su partida, pero como Inuyasha estaría con ella, supo que no había de que preocuparse por Kagome. Entraron al lugar y bajaron las escaleras con cuidado.- Esto es todo.

-Es genial- dijo distraídamente Mitsuki a diferencia de su hermana que se acerco a el- no hay nada que mirar Rin.

-Yo…- por alguna razón sintió una punzada en el pecho, cerró los ojos y le vino la imagen del tal Sesshomaru – Sesshōmaru-sama-susurro sin pensar y los anillos (negro y dorado) empezaron a brillar.

-¡¿Rin!?-

Al oír eso abrió los ojos y noto su muñeca ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Rin aléjate pronto- pidió Souta, definitivamente esto estaba raro…se supone que soplo Kagome podía….

Del pozo salio una esfera de luz, se poso unos segundos delante de Rin, la envolvió y la llevo adentro del pozo.

-¡RRRIIIINNNN!-oyo la joven mientras estaba dentro de la luz.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía moverse, no sabia que pensar…

_Todo estará bien_- oyo.

Cerro los ojos.¿ Que estaba pasando?

* * *

**Listo….aqui esta el 3er cap, lo siento por no actualizar, pero prometo escribir mas. Gracias por los que dejan comentarios y por los que leen la historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, soy yo Mizely...quisiera agradecer los comentarios y..

-Para aclarar algo... en este capitulo (y apartir de los demas) habra despues de algunas oraciones..o pensamientos dos cosas.

"Rn"- que es lo que piensa o dice la Rin que tenia trece años, del tiempo de Inuyasha.

"Rm" - que es lo que piensa la Rin de la epoca actual.

Bueno tras esto...es todo, espero que disfruten el fic.

* * *

Espero.

No comprendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder, solo que había ido a aquel templo junto con su hermana y primo y su pulsera….Abrió los ojos, no podía entenderlo.

Se hallaba en una especie de vórtice morado/lila y otros colores extraños.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto alarmada a la nada, estaba cayendo al parecer pero lento, como si no hubiese prisa en llegar o caer ¿pero hacia qué? Alzo la cabeza y vio un pequeño rayo de luz.

-Estarás bien- oyó a alguien decirle, la voz se oía de atrás de ella, así que se dio la vuelta, se sintió extraña y divertida al hacer eso. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio que era la niña de sus sueños, pero un poco más grande, cerca de los diez. La pequeña la miraba sonriendo, apenas Rin iba a decirle algo cuando noto que la niña era transparente.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Rin a la niña que empezó a dar vueltas.

-Esto es divertido ¿no crees?-le pregunto la pequeña dando maro metas en el aire- Mira!

-Eh…-ella quedo perpleja al ver como la menor se divertía ¿es que acaso no notaba que estaban cayendo? ¿y porque era transparente?...a menos que…-Estas muerta- soltó, se tapó la boca automáticamente pero vio que había sido ignorada, no se atrevió a volver a preguntarlo.

-Si y no-respondió la niña quedándose quieta- yo soy Rin.

-Enserio?-le pregunto sonriendo- yo también- la Rin menor empezó a reír.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…. Yo soy tú y tu eres yo-le contesto Rin "menor" a la mayor, quien empezó a reír a sus adentros. La Rin menor noto eso e inflo sus mejillas- es cierto! Lo que pasa es que yo estoy muerta.

Rin mayor la miro boca abierta.

-Jejeje-empezó a reír nerviosamente y noto que el rayo de luz se hacía más grande y en verdad era la luz del sol.- Mira Rin ya vamos a dejar de caer.

-Yo no puedo, yo estoy muerta ya te dije-le contesto a su yo mayor- Me dejaron venir para esto, yo estaba enamorada…

-Pero si eres una niña!

-Tenia trece años!- se defendió la niña- Bueno, estaba enamorada de mi protector..-suspiro- Pero yo nunca pude decirle que lo quería….Kagome-sama dijo que…- se callo al ver que se alcanzaba ya a notar el cielo- No! Se me acabo el tiempo pero…-puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de la mayor y cerro los ojos.

-Rin que…-sintió una punzada en la cabeza- Ks…-cerro los ojos y noto como si algo en ella se rompiera, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la otra Rin sonriéndole.

-Con esto los recuerdos volverán a ti…no será todo tan fácil…-miro la pulsera- en especial con eso…pero cuidado, no puedes dejar que…-la voz de la Rin menor se fue debilitando, su alrededor se estaba haciendo oscuro y cerró los ojos.

.

* * *

.

-Daisuke!- se oyó el grito de una mujer que iba saliendo de una cabaña, cargaba a una niña que se mordía su mano, ya era hora de la comida y faltaba el niño así como su esposo, a pesar de tener poco tiempo de edad, el pequeño cachorro prometía ser como su padre. El dia estaba despejado, cerró los ojos y suspiro, pero sintió una corriente de aire y abrió los ojos, era posible que más tarde hiciera frio.

-¿Sucede algo Kagome?-le pregunto una mujer de cabello negro llamada Sango, iba a buscar a su esposo.

-No he visto a Daisuke…-contesto Kagome ante Sango.

-No te preocupes, esta con las gemelas-la respuesta alivio a la Miko- y con Kuromi.

-Creo que nuestros hijos serán como sus padres-le dijo Kagome a su amiga quien rodo los ojos- tendrás que estar detrás de el.

-Ni me lo recuerdes…pero, espero que encuentre a una chica en un futuro que haga por el lo que yo por Miroku-confeso Sango esperanzada.

-No te preocupes, hare que Natsuki l pueda controlar- bromeo Kagome a la vez que Sango le hacía un mimo a la pequeña peliblanca que se hallaba cargando., la bebe sonrió y ambas rieron.

-Mejor dale un collar como al de Inuyasha-sugirió Sango- Hablando de el…¿todavia no regresan los dos verdad?-pregunto por el paradero de su esposo y el de su amiga.

-Ya deberían de venir-le contesto Kagome mirando el cielo- ya no deben de tardar…

.

* * *

-Que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Inuyasha a la figura que se hallaba frente a el, iban de regreso el y Miroku a la aldea cuando notaron una presencia raramente familiar. Al principio claramente no podían creer que eso fuera cierto pero basto para que una esfera de luz apareciera y se mostrara Sesshomaru frente a ellos con el rostro de su habitual seriedad.

-Inuyasha…tu hermano ha de tener sus razones- dijo Miroku tratando de que el hibrido no hiciera enojar a su hermano mayor, cualquier palabra tanto de uno del otro desencadenaría una pelea que ninguno de ambos terminarían.

-Feh…lo dudo de este idiota-contesto Inuyasha sin dejar de ver a su hermano.

-….-Se volteo sin decir nada para volver a convertirse en energía, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca tanto al monje como a su hermano, quien se molestó ante esta actitud.

-¿No responderás Sessho…-no termino ya que en ese momento percibió un cambio de energía en el ambiente, abrió los ojos sin creerlo, se hallaban relativamente cerca de la aldea…y ese aura era…-¿¡Que!?- miro a quien estaba frente de el y pudo percibir que también estaba sorprendido como el.

-¿Inuyasha?-pregunto Miroku al ver a los dos hermanos en ese estado.

Pero Sesshōmaru se recuperó pronto, transformándose en otra vez una brillante esfera de luz se dirigió hacia el pueblo.

-Inu…

-¡Rápido Miroku…a la aldea!

.

* * *

-¿Qué demo…?- se levantó con cuidado sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la rodilla, pero no podía ver, estaba muy oscuro en donde quiera que estaba. Sintió un poco de miedo pero rápidamente lo deshecho al poder oír pájaros. Entonces decidió escalar-Vamos Rin- se dijo a si misma mientras empezaba a subir- Tienes que saber dónde estás- y con decisión la chica siguió subiendo, no era tan hondo pero tampoco era chico.

Después de poco tiempo, pudo subir y noto que estaba en un campo (¿?)

-Que…- ella se quedó sin palabras ante la belleza del paisaje ¿Cómo llego ella ahí? Sintió una ráfaga de aire y cerró los ojos saboreando el aire puro del lugar. Con medio cuerpo afuera se apresuró a salir y noto maravillada el cielo y los arboles- Es hermoso…-le recordaba a las pinturas que acaba de ver en un museo junto con….- ¿¡Mitsuki!? ¿Cloud!?-se acordó y los llamo pero recordó que el pozo…-Mitsuki!-grito volteando ver al pozo, se veía normal, con un lindo fondo color tierra abajo ¿pero que estaba pasando? Le volvió a entrar el miedo pero solo podía llamar a su hermana- ¡Mitsuki! ¡MITSUKI DONDE ESTAS!?

-Humana…rica humana…-oyo una voz carnosa y se quedó congelada- linda humana…mi amo quedara satisfecho…humana….-lentamente volteo la joven para encontrarse con una especie de garrapata gigante que apestaba y de la cual brotaba algo parecido a baba de caracol- Te comeré…no tener que enterase….

-¿Espera…que?-ella se sorprendió, ¿Qué era eso? Un demonio…pensó rápidamente pero eso era imposible,, los demonios no existen…son solo cuentos de nuños ¿no?.

-Yo te…comeré!- esa especie de insecto/lo que sea, fue directo hacia ella, lo único que se le ocurrió a la americana fue correr – No podrás huir…-en lo que ella huia, tropezó y se lastimo el pie

_Malditas zapatillas_

-Yo no…espera- se levanto con bruscamente ganándose una punzada de dolor se hallaba en la mitad del bosque del cual acaba de ingresar, volteo a ver como se acercaba-Yo no huiré Bakka!-grito y encontró una rama de árbol, _Mejor esto que nada y si muero…caeré luchando_…pensó ella- Muere maldita garrapata!-empezó a correr hacia el con la rama….Okey, no era un buen plan pero era lo único que podía hacer…aunque le sangrara el pie, sentía su pie raro y algo le decía que no era de agua, ignorando el dolor…mejor dicho tratando de ignorar el dolor empezó a correr

La criatura no se quedó atrás.

-Huesos, humana…comeré…_TE MATARE_- inicio hablando normal, pero en la última frase le dieron escalofríos, el tono del demonio había cambiado sutilmente en un tono más macabro para su desgracia.

_Esto es todo…adiós papa, mama…Mitsuki…y aquel perro que siempre quise y no me dieron…._

_Y por supuesto…Adiós…._

-Sesshomaru- susurro ella cerrando los ojos ante el fuerte impacto que iba a suceder dentro de poco. No tenía ninguna oportunidad ante el bicho pero aun así, sintió el paso de la criatura, alzo los brazos y con toda su energía golpeo lo que tenía frente de si con toda su fuerza.

_No, tengo que verlo yo misma…_

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió demasiado, rápidamente una esfera de luz se apareció, atravesando a la criatura rápidamente ¿la estaba engañando su vista?

¿Qué?

Vio con perfección al hombre de sus sueños…

Se hallaba a espaldas suyas, pero lo reconoció por sus singulares vestiduras que portaba y que no le quedaban nada mal, pensaba lo último con un sonrojo, pero no lo noto a tiempo y eso logro que el recibiera el golpe de la chica por no haber frenado ella a tiempo.

¡Clack!

….

La rama se partió a la mitad.

…

Bajo sus brazos y soltó lo que quedaba de su "arma" , miro al peliblanco el cual no se había movido a pesar de lo que había acabado de pasar, ella no sabía cómo llamar su atención, entonces alargo una mano y le tiro levemente de la manga- Lo siento-susurro y en ese momento el al fin volteo.

Era exactamente a sus sueños, el cabello largo blanco, su rostro con una facciones que solo se verían en los cuadros pintados por maestros de antaño, aquellas marcas extrañas pero que se le veían bien a pesar de todo. Sus ojos, los más importantes, tenían orbes doradas que la miraban en ese momento, a pesar de que se mostraban indiferentes pudo apreciar una leve sorpresa en ellos.

-¿Sesshomaru?-pregunto un poco nerviosa. Él se limitó a mirarla.-Te llamas así? Aunque se di si o no por favor.

-Si-

-¿Sesshomaru entonces?

-Si-

-Yo…lo siento en serio y…y…-no termino su frase al notar a otro peliblanco vestido de color rojo junto con otro hombre que portaba una especie de túnica- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Rin-chan….-pudo oír del tipo de la túnica que portaba un báculo, él se hallaba sorprendido ¿podía ser que aquella frente a si puede ser Rin?

-Como sabes mi nombre?-le pregunto a el dando un paso hacia delante enseguida al sentir una punzada de dolor, perdió el equilibrio pero unas manos la sujetaron, ella miro a quien le había ayudado, seguía la mirada fría en los ojos pero ahora había ahí un poco de preocupación.

El se hallaba profundamente sorprendido y también feliz, aunque no lo demostrara, al fin el había podido encontrar a _su_ RIN.

-Coff…coff-tosio falsamente Inuyasha rompiendo el cruce de miradas de las personas de frente, Miroku le dio un codazo- Creo que mejor ir a la aldea- cuando dijo eso recibió dos miradas, una de confusión de la chica y otra asesina de parte de su hermano- para que Kagome le pueda curar su herida….y le de algo de ropa

-Pero si tengo ropa! –ella contesto-Aunque hubiera sido mejor que me hubiese puesto lo que yo quería…Ultima vez que le hago caso a Mitsuki!- se quejó ella sobre su hermana, bufo, si se hubiese puesto aquellos jeans y esa blusa naranja otra cosa hubiera sido y de que hablar de los zapatos, si le gustaban pero se había lastimado con ellos.- Espera…-recordó el nombre que dijo el- Kagome?

-Umhh…si, es mi esposa-dijo el albino mirando hacia un lado, a ella le causo gracia ese gesto- de que te ríes tonta!- se le olvido la presencia de su hermano y le contesto a la joven.

-Ya he oído ese nombre dos veces…eso es todo, primero Souta me hablo de su hermana y ahora dices que tu esposa se llama Kagome…-le respondió dejando a los tres sorprendidos.

-Espera…¿conoces a Souta?-le pregunto el hibrido a la chica, quien se sorprendió ante su pregunta.

-Si, fuimos al templo de su familia esta Mitsuki, Cloud y yo- recordó ella sonriendo- me cayo bien, es un chico muy interesante.

-Bueno…vamos a la aldea.

-Si bueno…-miro su pie- estoy herida….-en ese momento sintió como la cargaron, el demonio de alado con un simple y rápido movimiento pudo cargarla- Puedo caminar yo sola!-contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estas lastimada- se limitó a decir y empezó a levitar, la chica no dijo nada y solo atino a sentir sorpresa al ver lo que hacía el peliblanco.

-Llévala a la Aldea, ahí los veremos-dijo Miroku tomando del brazo al asombrado Inuyasha para irse de ahí. Esta era una verdadera sorpresa, muy buena sorpresa, pensó el monje caminando con el hibrido a su lado quien murmuraba cosas hacia su hermano. Así que…a esto se había referido Sesshomaru la última vez que estuvo en la aldea, algo le decía que las cosas iban a estar interesantes.

.

* * *

-¿Puedes volar?!-le pregunto Rin al demonio que la traía en brazos, estaban a una distancia de diez metros sobre el suelo, a pesar de que era poco pudo apreciar la naturaleza.

-…..-Claro, el no habla mucho, recordó la joven.

-Tu..yo….nos habíamos conocido antes?-le pregunto mirándolo directamente al rostro dejando der ver a su alrededor, el era mejor en persona, no era alguien que se fijara mucho en el físico pero…

-Si- _¡Aleluya! _Pensó ella al poderle oír hablar, tenía una voz profunda pero suave, tal vez un poco fría y era directo pero le gustaba su voz.

-Gracias…por lo de salvarme-sonrió ella, el la miro- ¿Me podrías decir dónde estoy?

-….

-Gracias-se cruzó de brazos como pudo y miro hacia un lado, Sesshomaru iba a decir algo cuando noto su pulsera, se detuvo- Que paso?-noto la mirada de el hacia su muñeca- me la regalo mi abuela esta mañana, lo cual es curioso…lo vi en un sueño-recordó el sueño extraño, cuando vio la pulsera sentía que tenía que ir tras ella y cuando la iba a conseguir cayo en aquel agujero- Justamente esta mañana cuando ella me lo regalo…y…¿Sesshōmaru?-lo miro.

_¡Imposible! Esto no es verdad!_ Pensó el sin dejar de ver la pulsera. _Tiene que ser una broma o porque ella…_

-Sesshōmaru!?-le llamo ella nerviosa al notar como había cambiado su rostro, fue leve pero logro ver el cambio en su mirada.

_No sabe nada…pero…ella ha dicho…_

-Ey-le reclamo ella su atención, se cubrió su mano. ¿Qué le pasaba? El reacciono encontrándose con una mirada desconfiada de su parte, le dolió eso en el fondo- Que te pasa?- le hablo de "tu" a el, se sorprendió- Bájame-se empezó a mover pero fue atraída con más fuerza- Ey!

-No puedes caminar –le recordó con voz seria sin verla.

-Puedo intentar.

-….-

-Yo puedo…

-…..-

-oye di algo…bueno, bájame…

-….-

-¡Que..

-Silencio-la mando a callar viéndola un poco molesto, el esperaba que le hiciera caso, ya que eso hacía de niña, siempre obedeciendo pero…definitivamente se sorprendió cuando escucho que le respondía.

-¡YOHABLARE CUANDO QUIERA!-tras eso ella saco su lengua y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado. Ella detestaba a este tipo de personas; serias y calladas….o que se creían que podían dar órdenes, a penas lo conocía y ya le ordenaba!

_Tú ya lo conocías-…oyó una voz en su cabeza, una infantil voz que le era familiar._

_¡Rin?-_

_¿Si me oyes?- Se oyó sorprendida y emocionada a la niña, la mayor sonrió para sus adentros._

_Claro que si-le respondió._

_Bueno, pues ya conocías a Sesshomaru! Lo conociste cuando el me salvo! – rin menor_

_Yo no…-empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida_

_Lo recordaras, el me salvo cuando fui asesinada por lobos, me revivió con su espada- le revelo la menor._

_Eso es imposible-rebatió Rin mayor- la ciencia no ha llegado a eso…a menos que seas zombie…_

_Zombie?-le pregunto la menor._

_Si, una muerta viviente…ya sabes…como en "thriller" –_

_No! Yo estaba vivía…bueno, Tesseiga me revivió…-Rn_

_Pero tu dijiste que fue ese Sesshomaru…-Rm_

_Tesseiga es la espada del amo, es una espada curativa…-Rn_

_Emm…no… las espadas no curan, lastiman…-Rm_

_¡Claro que no!-Rn_

_¡SI!-Rm_

_¡No!-Rn_

_¡Claro que si!-Rm_

_¡Que no!-Rn_

_¡Que si!-Rm_

_La espada es especial-termino la discusión la menor._

_Lo que digas….-era inútil y tonto discutir con una niña…pensó la mayor._

_No soy ninguna niña!-ese reclamo la sorprendió…¿le podía leer la mente?- si, soy tu ¿recuerdas?_

…_.-Rm_

_Luego te quejas de Sesshōmaru –sama….-Rn- Ya mero llegaras a la Aldea….me muero de ganas de ver a Kohaku-kun y a los demás!_

_pero ya estas muerta-le recordó la otra._

_Era un decir…pero no, yo morí de otra cosa._

_De que?-le pregunto con curiosas, pudo escuchar una risa infantil._

_No pienso decirte, tu tienes que recordar…pero tiene que ver con tu marca de nacimiento.-Rn- ya me tengo que ir…adiós, vendré a verte luego._

_Pero no te he visto….-Rm_

_Es un decir…-Rn_

_Espera!- le llamo Rm_

_-Que paso?_

_Como nos vamos a diferenciar, digo, nos llamamos Rin…- Rm_

_Me gusta Rin para mí- Rn._

_Bueno…-un suspiro mental- está bien…dime Len_

_Len?_

_Si puedes hurgar en mis recuerdos…-una punzada en la cabeza, _Cerro los ojos _– que está pasando?_

_Dijiste que hurgara….oh! ¿Qué es vocaloíd? –pregunto Rin- oh…que genial! Entonces yo soy rin y tu Len? Me gusta!_

_Si bueno, pues deja de hacer eso!-le reprendió – me dolió la cabeza._

_Lo siento…bueno ya me voy…golpea a Jaken-sama de mi …nuestra parte!-_

Tras esa última petición, la cabeza de Rin se llenó silencio, para su beneficio, sonrió. Y se empezó a reír sin acordarse de que estaba siendo cargada por un Yōkai que la miraba fijamente con curiosidad del porqué de su risa.

Pero disfrutaba verla así.

Después de decirle que se callara, al hacer esa expresión, al Lord de las tierras del Oeste, le divirtió que hiciera ese berrinche…._Se veía tan…¡No! _El entrecerró los ojos, no lo admitiría.

_Y por eso la perdiste…._

No, eso no fue por…

_Si ella hubiera estado contigo, no habría muerto en primer lugar._

Eso podría ser cierto, pero, el no quería que se viera involucrada en sus problemas, no quería que le pasara algo, la quería ver sana y salva….y feliz..

_Pero ella era feliz contigo…_

Pero era humana…

_Si tu orgullo no había mandado, si la raza no te hubiera importado, Rin estuviese viva._

….

_Ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad ¿la vas a desaprovechar? ¿te importa más el poder que la vida de Rin?_

Miro a la joven, pero parecía que ella también tenía un debate mental, lo supo al notar las expresiones raras que hacía, ¿En que estaba pensando? El quería saber ¿recordaría ella acaso? No, no lo creía así, ella le pregunto si el era Sesshomaru…pero sabía su nombre…eso era algo, ¿sería una señal?

_¿Desaprovecharas esta oportunidad de ser feliz?_

-…-

.

* * *

-¿Rin?-

Abrió los ojos al oír esa voz desconocida, se topó con una mujer joven de cabellos negros que la miraba aliviada.

-Rin-chan, me alegro que estés bien-saludo Kagome a quien en esos momentos se trataba de levantar- Te trajeron a la aldea y en algún momento pienso yo , te quedaste dormida, pero tranquila- le sonrió. Rin la miro y noto el parecido entre ella y otra persona que conoció.

-¡Tu eres la hermana de Souta!- grito y noto leve dolor al poner el pie en el suelo- tks..

-No deberías parte!- la menor la miro-Jejeje-una pequeña risa- debí haberte dicho antes eso ¿no?

-Dónde estoy?-le pregunto mientras trataba de sentarse, estaba en una pequeña cabaña , se veía agradable y acogedora, miro a Kagome quien vestía con una ropa que le pareció extraña- ¿Por qué vistes así? Asi se vestían antes las sacerdotisas -recordó lo que vio en el museo.

Kagome se puso nerviosa.

-Si…Rin…esto es divertido…-miro hacia un lado- ¿Tu crees en los viajes por el tiempo?

-Eso es muy….muy de ciencia ficción ¿no crees?

-Pero crees que se pueda viajar?

-Todo es posible.

-Me alegra que hayas respondido eso…Ahora…veras…te contare una divertida historia…

-¡¿Dónde está?!-se oyó la voz preocupada y ansiosa de un joven que acababa de llegar.

-Kohaku…¡Es…pera!- se oyó una voz un poco agitada de quien venía atrás de el. Ya no sabía si era bueno o no decirle lo de ella… pero definitivamente le causaría problemas.

-Kohaku…?-pregunto Inuyasha quien se encontraba afueras de la cabaña de brazos cruzaos, Su hermano se hallaba como siempre sentado debajo de un árbol, tenía sus ojos cerrados, su simple presencia molesto al joven que llego.

-Tu qué haces aquí?-le exigió el exterminador al peliblanco que ni siquiera lo miraba, lo molesto- ¡Quien te crees que…?-no termino la oración ya que en menos de un segundo Sesshomaru lo agarraba por el cuello con la mirada aparentemente fría que o mostraba la furia que sintió al oírlo.

-Sesshomaru bájalo!-le pidió Inuyasha a su hermano que lo ignoraba, aunque la culpa era de Kohaku por haberlo provocado, Miroku se acercó para abogar por su cuñado.

-Vamos Sesshōmaru…

-¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad en tu cara…-se rio Kohaku haciendo que Sesshōmaru apretara más su cuello- Cobarde! Por tu culpa ella murió!- Cuando dijo eso Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaron sorprendidos y un poco asustados, ahora si tenían que separarlos.

-Cállate-lo dijo en voz un poco más alta de lo normal y cuando iba al fin a apretar todo su cuello….no lo hizo.

-Basta!-oyeron todos, la voz provenía de una chica que salía de la cabaña de Kagome, usaba una ropa extraña para ellos- Ya dejen esto- se acercó a ellos poniéndose a unos pasos de Sesshōmaru- Bájalo por favor…-le pidió pero el no mostro señales de querer hacerle caso-en serio…por favor Sesshōmaru-sama-lo dijo en tono dulce y el lo soltó. Kohaku sin pensarlo se le lanzo a la chica quien le soltó un puñetazo para sorpresa de todos- ¡¿Y porque demonios tu dijiste eso?!- le reclamo enojada.

-¿Rin…porque…?-pregunto el chico tirado en el suelo confundido, mientras que frente de él , el peliblanco sonreía internamente. Le gusto eso de Rin….claro, le sorprendía esa actitud, era contraria a la niña dulce que el recordaba pero era distinta ahora.- Tu…tú no eres así.

-Primero que nada…-ella suspiro y se cruzó de brazos- La Rin que tú y los demás conocieron… ¡Esta muerta! ¿Entiendes? ¡Muerta! Y segundo….aun no entiendo bien lo que pasa aquí, como eran tu y ella pero….No invadas mi espacio vital ¿okey?-lo miro un poco molesta.

_¡¿Porque hiciste eso? Kohaku-kun era mi mejor amigo!_

-Si…lo era…supéralo-susurro ella agachando la cabeza llamando la atención de los dos Inus- Lo hice porque invadía mi espacio vital

_Pero era normal que quisiera abrazarte…lo quiero abrazar._

-No lo hare y punto, asi que por favor deja de insistir.- levanto la vista y vio que todos la observaban- ¿Sucede algo?

-Algo que quieras explicar?-pregunto Miroku viéndola, ella suspiro.

-Bueno yo…-

-¡Rin-chan!-oyó unas voces, un par de niñas que veían hacia ellas, eran iguales…Gemelas pensó la chica cuando las tuvo muy cerca, ambas niñas la abrazaron, vestían ropas claras, pequeños especies de kimonos rosa s , tenían el cabello largo negro, eran muy lindas. Ella no evito abrazarlas- Rin-chan ¿nos recuerdas?-Atrás de ellas venían dos niños, tenían el cabello negro pero uno de ellos tenían dos orejas…._Se ve lindo_….pensó Rin

_Akemi…y Kumiko…y su hermano Kuromi y el de las orejitas debe ser el hijo de la Señora Kagome…-Rn._

-Akemi…Kumiko…su hermano Kuromi….y ese niño ha de ser el hijo de Kagome-dijo en voz alta sorprendiendo a todos.

_Pero ellas tenían tres años cuando las vi antes de morir y el niño uno.-Rn._

-Pero tenían tres años ¿Cómo me recuerdan?-pregunto la chica confundida, las niñas se veían que no tenían ni diez años.

-Han pasado cuatro años y tu jugabas mucho con ellas Rin-oyó la voz de una mujer que se acercaba, ella estaba asombrada de verla ahí. Rin le caía muy bien, jugaba con sus hijas y se las cuidaba cuando estaba viva, cuando murió, sus hijos se quedaron devastados- Rin ¿eres tu?

.Si y no… al parecer-contesto ella al tiempo que las niñas se alejaron- ¿Qué paso?

-es que extrañábamos Rin-chan-dijeron las niñas.

-Tiene siete ¿no?-les pregunto y ellas asintieron-miren…porque no jugamos pero, déjenme hablar con los mayores-les dijo ella.

-Pero queremos oír -dijeron las dos.

-Niñas….vayan a jugar, llévense a Kuromi y Daisuke, pero no salgan de la aldea y no se vayan lejos-les pidió Miroku a los infantes quienes se fueron, la única que quedo era Natsuki, que estaba en brazos de su madre y estaba dormida, indiferente a todo.

-¿Cómo que si y no?-pregunto Sango pero vio en ese momento a su hermano con una marca en el rostro- Kohaku… ¿qué te paso?

-Ella no es Rin-contesto el señalando a la chica que lo miraba fijamente- Ella no lo es.

-Es su reencarnación-señalo Kagome, era triste que pasara esto, ambos eran muy buenos amigos.

-¿Por qué hablabas sola?-soltó la pregunta Inuyasha a Rin.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Kagome viendo a su marido

-Hace unos momentos…hablaba sola.

-No exactamente-confeso ella y miro al cielo- he tenido sueños extraños desde…siempre, pero últimamente han vuelto, tuve un sueño raro con una niña y cuando estaba en ese extraño lugar después de caer en el pozo ella apareció con el mismo nombre que yo…ella me dijo que yo era ella y no sé qué más-dijo bajándola vista, no diría la "causa " de Rin menor- ya al parecer…ella es….no se, oigo su voz en mi cabeza, ella me dijo los nombres de las niñas.

-Pruébalo-dijo Kohaku, quería saber que ella era Rin, quería creer que ella había vuelto al fin- Di algo que solo Rin sepa…

-Como nos conocimos-cuando se oyó esa voz, todos miraron a Sesshomaru quien se levantó del árbol mirando a la joven- Si eres Rin…sabrás la respuesta.

Se sorprendieron de que el hablara.

-Como nos conocimos?-le pregunto ella.

-…-

-Todo mundo sabe cómo se conocieron…-dijo Inuyasha-espera…no, eso a mí nunca me quedo claro.

-Okey….me sentiré rara haciendo esto así que…- ella se volteo- Rin…dime como conociste a Sesshōmaru-susurro rogando de que la niña le respondiera. No sabía qué pasaría si no sabía la respuesta a eso…-Rin por favor…

_Ahora quieres hablar de mi?-pregunto Rn_

-Dime como le conociste-le pidió la mayor.

_Pero ahora si crees o creerás de que tu eres yo.-Rn_

-Rin!

_No escuche…-Rn_

-No te comportes como una niña chiquita!-le regaño Rin con los puños apretados. Que infantil eres…pensó ella.

_Tu misma lo dijiste que yo era una niña…-Rn_

-Si, pero lo dije por lo que tu dijiste…ahora dime

…_-un suspiro- Lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, iba por el bosque y lo vi descansando bajo un árbol, se veía algo herido y trate de acercarme, el primero desconfió, pero cuando vio que solo yo era una niña le dio igual, después de eso me pidió que me fuera, pasaron los días y yo le llevaba comida mía, una vez me golpearon unos aldeanos por tratar de atrapar un pez, dijeron que había robado…._

-Pero y tus padres?-pregunto la otra al oir eso, ¿Por qué ellos no impidieron que le hicieran daño a su hija?

_Ellos fueron asesinados por bandidos, ellos y mi hermano, me llevaron a otra aldea y ahí se hicieron cargo de mi, bueno, me golpearon y le lleve al señor Sesshomaru-sama un pescado, el no hizo nada, pero luego me pregunto que me había pasado, cuando lo hizo me alegro que se preocupara por mi, hace mucho que nadie me tomaba importancia por ser una niña huérfana…y yo le sonreí para su sorpresa-ella se rio- después cuando regrese hubo un ataque por unos lobos, todos murieron, yo hui y al final me asesinaron…por primera vez._

-¿Cómo que por primera vez?

_Jejeje…la primera fue por esa, la segunda me robaron mi alma y la tercera….de ahí ya no reviví, la segunda me revivió la madre de Sesshōmaru-sama…bueno, me mataron los lobos, según Jaken-sama el amo descubrió mi olor y fue, probo conmigo su espada Tesseiga que me revivió, después de eso lo acompañe en su viaje, me secuestraron varias veces pero el amo siempre me salvaba._

-el amo?

_-Si, asi le decía…amo o Sesshomaru-sama, después de que un demonio muy poderoso muriera, el amo me dejo en esta aldea, para que yo conviviera con los humanos, mi mejor amigo fue Kohaku y el amo y el señor Jaken siempre me visitaban y me traían regalos…uno de mis favoritos era una pulsera muy bonita que me regalo el._

-Sin ofender Rin, pero ya es tiempo de que esta conversación termine, debo responder la pregunta.

_Esta bien, yo siempre estaré en tu cabeza…¡Adiós Len!_

-Adiós Rin…-se volteo a ver a los demás que esperaban- después de una plática…muy extraña dentro de mi cabeza ya puedo responder a la pregunta…Sessho…

_Dile Sesshomaru-sama o amo!_

-¡No le diré así Rin!- le contesto la mayor-Pero…tralala…olvídalo, bueno como decía…Sesshomaru…

-No-contesto el.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ven-se limitó a contestar mientras se dirigía lejos de ahí, sacando el enojo de las personas ahí presente. _Por supuesto quiere asegurarse de que es verdaderamente ella_- pensó Inuyasha al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-Hey! ¿Por qué no podemos oír?-pregunto Kagome , ella quería saber esta historia desde hace tiempo, pero un pequeño ruido la alerto, era solo la bebe que estaba empezando a despertar- oh tranquila pequeña…no pasa nada, vuelve a dormir-la empezó a arrullar.

-Es normal, si quiere comprobar que ella es Rin, que le diga en privado lo que paso-señalo Miroku mientras se cruzaba de brazos- creo que ya era buena hora de que ella apareciera.

-¿Kohaku estas bien?-le pregunto Sango a su hermano quien se hallaba callado. _La aparición de ella definitivamente le afecto_…pensó Sango un poco triste…_Pero es posible que pueda tener una oportunidad_

-No es la misma-susurro el.

-Feh… Claro que no, que sea su reencarnación no significa que sean iguales, son diferentes-Inuyasha le dijo al chico- Aparte ¿no crees que deberías alegrarte de que llegara?.

-Pero no es la misma-repitió.

-La puedes volver a conocer-le puso una mano en el hombro su hermana para apoyarlo- Ya veras .

.

* * *

-¿Ya podríamos dejar de caminar?-pregunto Rin al chico quien se detuvo al escuchar esto, caminaron un par de minutos para alejarse del grupo de Inuyasha. El volteo a verla.

_Es tan…¡No! ¡El es un sueño!...Pero esto no es un sueño…es real_- pensó ella mordiéndose levemente el labio.

-Dime-ordeno el en tono frio, ella suspiro.

-Tu estabas en un bosque….herido…Rin te encontró y te dio comida, tu le dijiste que se fuera pero no te hizo caso, un día la lastimaron y le preguntaste quien le había hecho eso, ella te sonrió, hubo un ataque poco después a su aldea y ella fue asesinada por lobos, tú la reviviste con tu espada Tesseiga y aparte murió otra vez pero fue revivida por tu madre.-le conto ella mirándolo fijamente.

_Es ella…-_pensó Sesshomaru. Al fin…la espera había acabado.

-Yo era tu protegida…-susurro ella en voz baja- ¿verdad?

-…-

-Te daba ramos de flores, las aceptabas y nunca dijiste nada…-

-…-

-Te alegras de verme?-pregunto ella acercándose a el, _Se ve adorable_….pensó el lord al tenerla frente a el.- No me has respondido…Rin quería que te preguntara eso.

-Tú eres Rin…

-Pero…

-Eres tú, que no lo recuerdes es otra cosa o que no lo quieras admitir-se limitó a decir el para ignorar la pregunta.

-Perfecto, entonces yo me largo…-tras decir eso se dio la vuelta para volver con los demás cuando alguien la sujeto del brazo. Ambos cruzaron miradas por unos segundos que les parecieron eternos y cuando parecía que el le iba a decir algo, bruscamente la soltó y volvió con los demás, ella se quedó ahí parada sorprendida y al mismo tiempo decepcionada sin saber porque.

No sabía que hacer o decir, le sacaba mucho de onda ese comportamiento en el.._Pero no lo conozco…_ pensó ella mientras lo seguía. _Dicen que soy Rin….la niña también…..No esto debe ser un sueño…pero me siento más despierta que nunca…Espera…se supone que yo estaba con Mitsuki y Cloud…y…y…_

-Mitsuki!-casi grito ella quedándose quieta llamado la atención de todos que ya estaban cerca- Mitsuki…rayos no me acorde de ella-susurro nerviosa- Oh si claro, típico….típico olvidarse de mi hermana cuando llego a un lugar desconocido…

-¿Tienes una hermana?-pregunto Kagome a la chica, no habían tardado ellos dos en volver. Y al ver que se acercaban decidieron ir hacia ellos.

-Si…es mayor que yo, se llama Mitsuki y nos llevamos un año de diferencia-ella sonrió- Es muy linda y nos llevamos muy bien, estábamos con Cloud….Rayos me olvide también de el!.

-El novio de la señorita Rin?-pregunto Miroku para ganarse miradas de Kohaku y de Sesshomaru.

-¿Novio?-se rio ella- no, el es mi primo, mi hermana y yo viajamos a Tokyo a visitar a mis abuelos, somos las dos de América, de echo de Estados Unidos, pero aprendimos el idioma por nuestra madre, nuestro padre es americano..

-¡Wow! Enserio? Y como es allá?-pregunto Kagome- yo quería viajar ahí…

-Pues…muy grande –se rio ella- Cloud nos iba a enseñar lugares de Tokyo y fuimos al templo de…tu familia, pero el pozo me absorbió- recordó ella, Kagome rio.

-Si, se lo que se siente, créeme-

-¡Y como me regreso a casa?-pregunto ella mirándola. Kohaku la miraba sin decirle nada ¿en realidad era ella? Era distinta pero aun así…

-Por el po..

-No puedes-corto Sesshomaru acercándose a ella y la tomo por la muñeca un poco brusco.

-Hey…

-…-les mostro a los del grupo la pulsera de Rin, al verla a todos les cambio la cara, ella no entendió nada ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué hacían esa cara?

-¿Qué pasa?-les pregunto un poco nerviosa, Inuyasha se acercó un poco.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?-le pregunto Miroku en lo que el Hibrido miraba la pulsera. _¿Cómo la consiguió_? Pensó Miroku…_era posible que ella…?_

-Me la regalo mi abuela..

-¡Cual es el nombre de ella?-pregunto Inuyasha- puedo..?-dejo la pregunta al aire y vio su muñeca, ella dejo que la tomara para poder observar mejor el objeto.

-Ayaka Shimizu-contesto ella.

-Shizumi…Shizumi…¡Claro! Pero…-Miroku no termino la palabra mientras pensaba en lo que esto podía significar.

-No entiendo-

-Kagome-sama…¿no sabe usted la historia entonces?-pregunto Sango a su amiga.

-¿Historia?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kagome y Rin confundidas.

-Esto es algo que la implica a usted, señorita Rin, ya que usted es la dueña de la pulsera, vamos, esta es una historia…

-Ok..

-¡Rin!-oyó una voz chillona y todos voltearon, era un sapo verde que vestía ropas oscuras, tenía grandes ojos saltones.

_Jaken-sama…_

-Jaken-sama!-soltó ella sin pensar, se estremeció levemente cuando fue abrazada por el pequeño demonio.

-Rin etas bien.

-¡Eh…quién eres?

-Que no me recuerdas? Soy el gran Jaken y…Amo bonito, mire su pulsera-señalo al Lord, pero este no hizo ningún comentario al respecto de lo dicho de su sirviente.

-Ya lo sabemos Jaken, les íbamos a contar la historia detrás de ella a Rin y Kagome-respondió Kohaku al ver ignorado al sapo.

-Bueno verán….eso fue hace…mucho, el bien y el mal siempre ha existido, luz y oscuridad, se dice que hace mucho tiempo, la luz vivía en el mundo terrenal bajo la forma de una hermosa mujer llamada "Hikari" se decía que era una buena mujer que ayudaba a las personas, al mismo tiempo también existió un hombre, "Ryuuto" quien era lo contrario de aquella mujer. Se dice que ambos no podían verse, el corrompía los corazones de los humanos, y ella al verlo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, decidieron enfrentarse por un duelo. Desde el inicio, ambos se habían enfrentado en numerosas ocasiones y siempre quedaban iguales, la diferencia es de que en el proceso de la lucha, Ryuuto usaba almas humanas de la gente haciendo que murieran, ella queriendo evitar esto, fue con una sacerdotisa, quería encontrar una forma de poder evitarlo, esta le revelo de que la única forma era sellándolo pero también ella tenía sellarse, ella acepto, preparo todo con ayuda de ella y el tan esperado día, ella le pidió que atacara primero ; se tenía que acercar para poder paralizarle, el no sospecho y fue haca ella en ese instante le hablo a la sacerdotisa, en ese momento ella hizo su hechizo y haciendo que los tres irradiaran una fuerte luz que los junto en el aire y después cayo algo, la única hija de la sacerdotisa, que estaba escondida por órdenes de su madre, fue por el objeto que tenía forma de anillo, uno dorado por Hikari…uno negro por Ryuuto y uno plateado que los unía, que era la sacerdotisa, la joven se la llevo y se ocultó con el, se dice que con el anillo, se puede tener dominio sobre la luz o oscuridad…inclusive tener ciertos poderes (por parte de la sacerdotisa, claro) Un anillo muy ,poderoso que algunos demonios han buscado, porque Ryuuto era la maldad pura, la oscuridad…el demonio que lo posea puede eliminar la luz y hacerse muy poderoso…La chica se llamaba Shizumi, sus descendientes adoptaron el nombre como apellido, se les perdió la pista ya que numerosos demonios buscaban la joya por su poder-Concluyo Miroku- y al parecer tu abuela es descendiente de aquella señora…

-Eso es imposible-susurro Rin ¿Era posible? La imagen de su abuela no concordaba nada como guardiana de alguna joya legendaria. –No lo creo..

-En tal caso, debes protegerla Rin-le respondió Inuyasha a la chica que se miraba como ida- ¡Rin?- su esposa le dio un codazo- ¡Que?

-Es una joya muy poderosa, hay que destruirla- dijo Miroku- en las manos equivocadas….muchos demonios la han buscado por mucho tiempo.-miro a la chica- se dice que se puede destruir solamente con el poder de los cuatro dragones cardinales….la sacerdotisa era descendiente del dios Suzaku , cuya residencia se dice es en loas profundidades de un volcán llamado Ayame.

-Entonces…tengo que destruirlo?

-Busca a los dioses cardinales

-No creen que es mucho para ella?-pregunto Kagome- Viene a un lugar desconocido para ella y encima le dicen de que tiene que custodiar una joya muy poderosa….me recuerda a mi con la perla de shikon, enserio.

-Kagome-sama tiene razón-afirmo Sango y vio a la chica- ¿estás bien?

.Yo...eh…debo regresar a mi casa…si…-susurraba sin terminar las frases, Sesshomaru la miro un poco preocupado, si eso era cierto, su vida estaría en peligro…_Y ahora no la perderé…_pensó el.

-Quédate aquí, con Inuyasha, mi hermana, mi cuñado y la Kagome-sama estarás a salvo-le dijo Kohaku dando un paso enfrente, quería que se quedara, hablar con ella…conocerla…-y por supuesto estaré yo.

-Ven conmigo-sugirió Sesshomaru molesto ante lo que había dicho el niño. Ella era su protegida…_su _protegida, no dejaría que nadie más que el estaría con ella. La simple idea de que ella estuviera cerca del joven hacia hervir la sangre del demonio.

-Si niña, estarás mejor en el palacio del amo bonito-afirmo Jaken cruzando de brazos, el esperaba que la "niña" dijera que sí, esperaba que su presencia haría que el amo estuviese feliz…_Y que me llevara con el_..Pensó Jaken con los ojos llorosos ansioso de volver a servir a su amo.

-Oh…voy a mi época donde no hay demonios y tatan. ..Estaré bien y a salvo-sonrió con esa opción, la idea de que darse con desconocidos la aterraban un poco, pero parecían agradables y sentía mucha curiosidad del Inu mayor….pero no dejaría que un chico lindo le atrajera demasiado. A lo mejor podría hacerle daño_, las apariencias engañan._ ..Pensó ella con un poco de tristeza e ira al recordar a un chico que conocía, movió la cabeza, no quería recordar eso…era muy dolorosos todavía la herida no cicatrizaba.- Ahí está mi hermana..

-Y si el pozo no funciona?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-Debería de…

-Debería…haz dicho.

-Bueno, si no, considero algunas de las dos opciones…vamos al pozo…-

-Ve adentro-ordeno Kagome, ella quería que el pozo funcionara otra vez, a lo mejor podría ver a su familia…ella los extrañaba demasiado…a pesar de tener a su nueva familia echaba de menos a todos los de su época. Traía los brazos libres ya que su esposo cargaba a su hija. Se encontraban a unos pasos del pozo devora-huesos.

-Vale…-dijo ella pero al dar un paso cayo en la cuenta del algo- pero sigo lastimada del pie…no puedo saltar.-recordó ella pero se acercó al pozo- Mitsuki!-gritó- Souta…Cloud! Soy yo Rin…

-Dudo que te….- era Inuyasha

-Kagome…tengo que checar si puedo regresar…-le recordó la joven y la miko sonrió. Volteo a ver a su esposo quien fue con ella y le dejo a la niña en brazos

-Inuyasha te llevara al fondo ya que como dices, estas lastimada-

-Vamos-se acercó a ella y la cargo, no era tan pesada- Niña ¿te alimentas bien?

-Soy de buen comer-aseguro ella y con eso el salto, ambos esperaban traspasar el pozo, como los demás pero lo único que llegaron fue al fondo de tierra del lugar.

-¡Inuyasha?

-No pudimos-le grito a su esposa. _Entonces tendrá que decidir…_ pensó el híbrido viendo a la chica que se había bajado de el.

-Mitsuki!-volvió a gritar. Pero por más que gritaba el nombre de su hermana o de su primo, incluso al hermano de Kagome, no pasaba nada para desesperación suya. De repente le vino el pensamiento de que tal vez nunca llegaría a casa y sin que se diera cuenta empezó a llorar.

-¡Rin?-le pregunto Inuyasha acercándose a ella, Sesshomaru pudo percibir el olor a lágrimas y lucho con la tentación de ir abajo por ella.

-¿Tú crees que volveré a casa?-le pregunto con la voz quebrada mirándolo, el desvió la mirada y la abrazo, le sorprendió esa acción de parte de el pero lo agradeció, eso le reconfortaba un poco.

-Claro que si, tal vez ahora no es el momento pero lo harás a su tiempo-

-¿Inuyasha están bien?-pregunto su esposa desde arriba preocupada.

El le limpio las lágrimas.

-Tranquila…¡SI MUJER! ¡YA VAMOS!-grito alejándose un momento de la chica-Tal vez esto no te agrade pero tienes que destruir los anillos y después…veras que podrás regresar…aunque aurita tienes un verdadero reto-le recordó a la chica que se confundió- ¿No recuerdas?.. Anda, hay que subir para que decidas con quien viajaras…-

-¿¡Que..-no termino y en un segundo Inuyasha la cargo dando un gran salto para llegar hacia arriba donde los esperaban los demás, Kagome se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-En verdad…lamento que no pudieras regresar-

-Esta bien-sonrió Rin y la alejo- Esta bien…ahora tengo que destruir esto.

-Rin, yo te ayudare y te protegeré-se acercó Kohaku con los brazos cruzados esperanzado de que Rin lo escogiera. Ella miro al Lord quien la miraba fijamente sin decir nada.

Ella suspiro.

Era cierto lo que le dijo Inuyasha…esto seria un reto.

* * *

Hola! gracias por los comentarios, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
